A conventional technique disclosed as a countermeasure against heat release from a semiconductor of a COF is such that a metallic heat-releasing member is provided (i) in a position on one side of an insulating film of a COF which position corresponds to a position where a semiconductor device is provided on the other side of the insulating film, or (ii) entirely on the one side which is a side opposite to the other side of the insulating film of the COF on which other side the semiconductor element is provided.  The following simply describes a COF based on the technique, with reference to (a) of FIG. 9.
As illustrated in (a) of FIG. 9, a COF 110 which is a COF based on the technique has an insulating film 101, a line 102 provided on one side of the insulating film 101, and a solder resist 103 provided so as to cover a part of the insulating film 101 and a part of the line 102. A bump electrode 104a provided to a semiconductor element 104 is joined to the line 102. The COF 110 further has: a sealing resin 106 which is provided around the semiconductor element 104 so as to fix the semiconductor element 104 to the insulating film 101 and so as to protect the semiconductor element 104 from the outside; and a heat-releasing member 107 (which specifically has a plate-like shape and is made from copper) provided on the other side (back side) of the insulating film 101 which is opposite to the one side of the insulating film 101. The provision of the heat-releasing member 107 to the COF 110 makes it possible to improve heat releasability of heat released from the semiconductor element 104.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2006-108356 A (Publication Date: Apr. 20, 2006)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-294639 A (Publication Date: Oct. 20, 2005)